Come Morning Light
by untapdtreasure
Summary: This was more than a journey across an unknown planet to reach New Pacifica. This was the journey of survival, and the truest test of all. Learning how to fall.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Come Morning Light  
Pairing: John Danziger & Devon Adair  
Rated: T (for adult situations)  
Spoilers: All About Eve  
Summary: This was more than a journey across an unknown planet to reach New Pacifica. This was the journey of survival, and the truest test of all. Learning how to fall.  
A/N: This is my first Earth 2 fanfiction. So please be gentle. Danziger and Devon are my all time favorite on this series, and I tried so hard to capture the essence of them. And the series premature ending just left me unsatisfied so I had to do this. It's a multi-chapter piece. So bear with me as all the details aren't worked out, but I know the general direction. It's a story of hope, fear, but most of all, love.

1.

Devon grunted softly. She shifted on her cot. The weather was stifling. Even after dark. She moved again, unable to get comfortable. She finally shifted and pushed herself up on one elbow. She glanced at Uly as he lay sleeping soundly. He had slept soundly since he'd been cured of the Syndrome. She only wished her body would shut out everything and let her rest.

New Pacifica was less than a month away. And her three weeks in cryostasis did nothing to alleviate her trepidation. Even if the others, Danziger mostly, had all but forbidden her to do much of anything except rest in the two weeks since Julia had found her cure and had awakened her.

She didn't even bother to put on her boots as she exited the tent. The firelight was bright and almost like a beacon. She moved slowly to it, not wanting to get to close because the heat was horrible enough without the fire adding to it.

Then she saw him. Bare chested as his shirt was discarded off to his side and relaxed with his ankles crossed and his arms crossed behind his head. He was looking up into the sky with his mag-pro within reach. He shifted slightly, eyes moving around to meet hers. "Oh..."

She smirked. "Comfortable, Danziger?" She plopped herself down in the dirt beside him. Her hands moved up, caressing her neck and then into her hair. She pulled it up off her neck. How she wished she could tie it up so it wasn't a constant source of annoyance. Especially tonight.

"Yep." He glanced over at her again, swallowing thickly. He couldn't take his eyes off her now. A tiny bead of sweat glimmered in the firelight as it made it's way down her neck and disapeared beneath her clothes. He enjoyed the stolen moments when she was otherwise engaged and unfocused on him. He found her beautiful, breath-taking even. He shifted, moving his hand from behind his head and shoved it into his pocket. His fingers wound around one of True's elastic bands and yanked it free. "Here. Try this."

She looked down at his extended arm then. She let her hair fall as she took the band, letting her fingers linger against his. Their eyes met as she tangled her fingers with his and gave them a squeeze.

His body didn't stiffen at her touch. Instead he seemed to relax. He gave a slight tug, unseating her and pulling her down onto the grass and dirt with him.

She managed to keep herself from falling directly onto him. Her palm landed on his bare chest. She felt her cheeks flame then, gasping softly. Her lips parted as she breathed, "John..."

His hand came up, cradling her cheek in his large hand. He leaned up, kissing her mouth tenderly. His eyes were slightly parted, moaning softly as he felt her lips pressing back against his. He pulled back slightly. "Devon..."

She didn't let the distance linger. Her body shifted, pressing against him. Almost as if she needed his touch to survive. She kissed him again. Her tongue slid gently between his parted lips, moving against his. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss. Her hand moved up his chest, fingertips grazing against his neck.

His hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck. He massaged his fingertips against her scalp. His body was responding to her. He shifted, taking her and turning her half onto her side as their kisses intensified. His arm kept her from pressing into the ground below them. He let his lips pull from hers, but he kept her close. He nuzzled her nose with his own before kissing her again.

She moved her hand down his chest, lower and lower until she reached his belt. Her fingers deftly undid it, undoing the snap. It had been a long time for her. Almost a decade, but she didn't want to stop. It had been a long time coming. An awkward dance. A push and pull. Finally a connection, a spark, and she wasn't about to put on the brakes.

His hand moved down, catching her wrist before she could go any further. He ran his thumb across her pulse point. "You wanna do this out here? Someone could come out at any time..." He needed her to know he wasn't saying no. He wanted this. He'd wanted this for so long. "Devon..." He kissed her again showing just how hungry for her he truly was. He pulled back, searching her eyes."Grab a blanket. I know a place."

She shivered at the inflection in his tone. His kiss had caused little shivers of excitement to parade up and down her spine. "Whose gonna take watch?" Ever the leader, she couldn't shut her mind off entirely even if his kisses were intoxicating.

"Baines owes me a few favors..." He slowly untangled his lanky frame from her petite one and hoisted himself up off the ground. He reached for her hand, dragging her up along with him. "Meet me behind your tent in two minutes. Not a second later, Adair..." He gave her a pat on the rear and sent her toward the direction of her tent.

She turned, hand on her hip and gave him a coy look. "I am not your daughter, Danziger. Swatting my behind and bossing me around won't work..." She shrugged. "Well, not usually." She turned then, smiling as she did so.

He chuckled and shook his head. She was something else. All fire. He found that irritated him when they'd first met, and now he wouldn't have her any other way. He moved toward Baines' tent. "Hey. Your up..." He reached in, shaking the man's foot and heard him curse outloud as he sat bolt upright. He gave another chuckle. "It's a quiet night. Won't have much to worry about. 'Night." He moved toward his tent, checking on True before hurrying to meet Devon.

She was already there, glancing around as he approached. She felt like a teenager sneaking around and when his arms went around her, taking the blanket from her hands before kissing her, she melted against him. "Mmm."

He ushered her toward the path in the shrubbery as he lead her about fifty yards from camp. He kept a tight grip on her hand the whole way. Almost as if he were afraid she'd change her mind and run. He glanced back as they reached the small clearing. The moonlight was just enough light to make out her soft features.

She could be soft when she wanted to be, but it was her carefully erected walls that kept her at a distance from most people. Even in their group. And she knew that. She hadn't been able to trust many people in her life. He'd steadily pecked away at her walls until she hadn't realized exactly when he'd barreled right through. And she found that she didn't mind it quite so much.

He released her hand and moved to spread out the blanket before moving onto his knees and reaching for her hand. He gently tugged on her hand as he pulled her down with him. He held her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Before he knew it what was happening, she was lowering herself onto the blanket and pulling him with her. His lips moved along her jaw to her ear. He whispered, "We don't have to go any further than you're ready for, Devon. Please know that."

She moved her arms around his neck, pulling him flush against her then. She hooked her leg around his thigh and whimpered, "I don't want to stop. I dont' want you to stop. I want you to touch me, love me..." Her voice trembled as she spoke the words. She had never felt more naked and exposed as she did right then. She held her breath.

"I won't. I mean, I will..." The words were becoming jumbled and just a mess as he tried to convey what he'd meant instead of just showing her. Christ. He'd never had trouble expressing himself to her before. Why was tonight so different? His heart hammered in his chest as he brushed the hair from her forehead and kissed her mouth tenderly once more as he stared down at her. "I won't stop..." he tried again. "And I do. Love you, I mean..."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Devon's hand moved slowly up his chest, stroking the fine hairs that lay against his skin. She whimpered softly, breathing in his scent as she did so. Her lips parted once more. "I love you, too..." Only her voice was barely a whisper. Almost as if she was afraid to say them too loudly for fear that something would come to snatch him away from her. She wasn't used to the matters of her heart becoming reality.

Sure, she had gotten Uly's cure. Uly was the exception. The universe couldn't punish the child just to keep her unhappy and lonely. But it could take away John and True if it saw fit. And she was afraid. She shivered slightly, moving her arms around his neck and bringing him close enough so she could try again.

"I love you, too."

He smirked then, lowering his mouth to hers in a tender kiss. He didn't let his lips linger too long on as they made their way back to her ear to tease. "And here I thought Devon Adair didn't love anyone but herself..." He sucked at her earlobe, still wrapping his brain around his current location and companion and what it all meant. He blew gently into her ear before he whispered, "I'm going to make love to you right here under the stars for all of heaven to see."

Heat flooded her gut and lower still. She squirmed under him, eager for him to shut up talking and get to it. Since when did John Danziger waste time with words when he could just act? The man above her was doing more to confuse her, and she found that only intensified her attraction and longing.

He was giving her time to change her mind. It was a dangerous game he was playing, but he wouldn't have her regretting this come morning. He wanted all of her or none of her. He nibbled on her throat, moaning against her sweaty skin.

She pushed him back, knocking him off kilter and onto his back. He was only half on the blanket at this point, and she didn't care. She came to straddle him, staring down into his eyes as the moonlight bore down on them. "We gonna do this or what?" And her mouth fell on his again.

He reached for the hem of her shirt, finding it still neatly tucked into her pants and fumbled to untuck it as he pulled it up, managing to finally tug it from her sticky frame. "Christ, Adair..."

Her lips curled into a grin. She'd gotten out of her bra back at her tent. It was one less item of clothing that was between them. She knew where the night was headed. And she had no plans to stop. "Yes, Danziger?"

His hand moved slowly up her arm. He could feel the goosebumps prickle on her skin as he moved closer to his intended destination. His large palm gently landed on her breast. He kneaded it gently before letting only his fingertips glide over the sensitive budded peak. He whimpered softly. It had been too long since he'd been with anyone that stirred the feelings inside him. She'd awakened parts of him that he thought had died with Elle. And even now, he knew his feelings for Devon went even deeper than those he shared with the mother of his child.

She couldn't take the teasing touches. She needed to be with him. She needed to have him so deep inside her that she forgot who and where she was. Her body shifted, sliding down his thighs as she moved to undo his belt and jeans pants. "Want you..." She felt his hand at her wrist once more. His thumb running gently over her pulse point just like before. She whimpered, almost going limp as she realized he was halting her again. "John..." She begged.

"Slow down..." He wasn't about to rush this. This had been a long time in the making, and he wanted more than a quick roll on the blanket and done. He wanted to make this last. He needed to make this last. He never planned to be with anyone else for the rest of his life. So their first time, it mattered.

She didn't know how to go slow. All her life when it was something she wanted, she barreled into it no holds barred. And yet, the look in his eyes as he spoke to her made her want him that much more. She gave a slight nod and lowered her mouth to his again. She breathed, "I'm trying."

He moved his hand up to cradle the back of her head as he ever so gently shifted and managed to roll her onto her back. Her hair splayed out around her head and some fell against her face. He gently brushed it back and kissed her deeply, sharing with her just how hard it was for him to keep his own slow and steady pace.

Her heart hammered in her chest. She'd never let anyone get this close. Not even Uly's father. She had a way of keeping everyone at arm's length, maybe farther if she could manage. And tonight, she hadn't intended to let John Danziger any closer than sexual intimacy allowed, but he'd pulled a fast one and now she was struggling to keep up. Their lips parted and a whimper escaped her throat. "Don't stop," she whispered. "Please, John..."

And he didn't. His lips moved along her jaw and down her throat, sucking softly but enough to mark her. The world would know that Devon Adair was off limits. And still lower he moved. His lips, tongue, and teeth entering the fray at slow intervals.

His mouth moved along the swell of her breast, taking her nipple gently with his teeth and giving it a slight tug. When she arched up against his mouth, he took the opportunity to slide his hands under her back and bring her up higher. He kissed her other breast, repeating his actions as so to not leave anything undone. He lowered her back down, looming above her as he moved his mouth between her breasts and continued the trail down her muscular stomach. He gently kissed and sucked the skin there as his fingers expertly undid her pants, sliding them down her hips and off her legs.

Her body was almost bare to him, and she felt exposed, but instead of shame and embarrassment, she felt desired. Her lip trembled. "That's no fair..." She indicated that he was still clothed from the waist down.

He smirked. "Alright, Devon. Have it your way..." He pushed himself up, toeing off his boots and dropping his trousers to the grass in a fury of fluid movements. And then going one further, he slid out of his underwear as well. The proof of how turned on she made him was abundant. "Now you..." He pointed at her panties and made a motion for her to hand them over.

Her cheeks burned, but she didn't dare let it stop her. Her fingers hooked in the waistband and she pushed them down, managing to let her legs and feet do the honors of ridding her body of the offending garment. She used her toes and made an offering of them to him. "You mean these?" She teased.

He took them and laughed softly before discarding them off to the side with their other scattered items of clothing and moved back onto the blanket with her. He kissed her hip as he made the slow journey back up to her mouth with his tongue and lips. He could feel her trembling beneath him, and he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He gently moved between her legs, resting his weight on her. He kissed her gentle then deeply as he moved her legs up to gently snug about his hips.

She felt him as he entered her. She buried her face against his neck as her nails burrowed into the skin at his back. "Oh my God..." She whimpered. Her hips rolled, arching to meet him as he began to thrust his hips. The heat between them intensified with each measured move. She arched her back, letting her head fall back to the blanket. "John..." she breathed, gasping for much needed air.

He had his hands under her hips, taking her deep with each thrust. He couldn't have stopped even had he wanted to. "Devon, my God, Devon..." His mouth found hers once more, nipping and sucking at her tongue and lip. He grunted as their bodies slid apart only to come together over and over.

It was a slow dance. A push and pull. And in that moment, she forgot the world and all their troubles. She was just with him. Him and her. Nothing else mattered. And when he turned her, lifting her so she was the one on top and in charge, she found she didn't want to be. Not with him. Not with this. She slowly raised and lowered herself over him as his hands roamed wherever they pleased. She whimpered as her head fell back, hair tickling her back as she neared her peak. She shuddered with her release and collapsed onto his chest, completely breathless.

He kissed her forehead and moved his hands up her back and into her sweaty hair. He rolled her onto her back once more, shifting so he took her deep with each quick thrust and then it was over. He was lost, reaching his peak and barely managed to keep from falling onto her as he fell to the blanket beside her. He pulled her to him, holding her close as he sucked ragged breath after ragged breath into his lungs.

"Christ, Devon..." It was all he had ever imagined and so much more.

She curled into his side, head on his shoulder and laid her hand against his neck. She whimpered softly as her body experienced little ripples almost like aftershocks. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her forehead then, tightening his hold on her despite the heat. He couldn't get her close enough. And he had no intentions of turning her loose anytime soon. "Stay here with me all night, Devon. Please?" He couldn't bear the thought of returning to his tent and sleeping alone. Not after what they'd just shared.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Devon lifted herself slowly. She looked down on him, nuzzling her nose against his chin and nipping at his throat playfully. "Couldn't chase me away, John." Her voice was thick with emotion as her body shifted, pressing against his again in all too familiar fashion. She wasn't quite ready for the intimacy to be over.

He let out a soft groan, letting her lips, body, and hands do whatever it is she wanted to do. He moved his hand up, tangling his fingers in her long, dark tresses. His eyes were only half closed at this point. Her tongue had flicked across his nipple and his grip tightened. "Christ..." he barked out, shifting then as he rolled her and effectively pinned her beneath him.

Their mouths met, lips parted, and tongues began that lovely dance that had lead them to this spot and this state of undress. He kneed her legs apart, moving quickly between them.

She could feel his want for her growing with each passing second. Her lips moved down his chin, nipping and sucking as her hips rocked slightly. He rubbed against her in all the right motions. "John," she purred.

And that's how they spent the remainder of the night; wrapped around one another. Neither of them ready to relinquish the hold they had on one another. When the day dawned, she fell back onto her back with sweat soaked skin and hair. She was breathless.

"We'll be missed if we don't get back soon..." He warned. He didn't want to leave the pleasure of her company, but the kids would be awake soon and searching for them.

She shifted, sitting up and grabbing for her pile of discarded clothes. She shimmied into her panties, avoiding looking at him and gave a slight shrug when he nudged her with his knee. "What?" Her eyebrows knit together as she met his eyes for a brief moment.

"Talk to me..." He hadn't reached for his own clothes. Instead, he reached to take her shirt from her hands and refocus her attention. "Devon, what's wrong?" The look in her eyes had been painfully evident of something weighing on her mind.

"What are we going to tell them?" She took her shirt back, prying his fingers loose.

"The kids?" He tilted his head slightly, taking in her distressed tone. "Whatever you're ready to tell them. Devon, I'm in this for the long haul. True and I won't be returning to the Stations when the colony ship arrives. We're staying, making a home in New Pacifica, and I hope that includes you, Uly, and Yale." He wore his heart on his sleeve, but he was painfully aware at how this could all go.

They'd professed their love for one another, but that didn't mean that things changed over night. He had to be patient. He wasn't going to screw this up by making assumptions or demands. Devon was a strong minded woman. Okay. Stubborn. He let a smile twitch across his face at the thought, but quickly let it fade.

Devon's eyes held love, pain, but most all, fear. She tugged her shirt over her head, covering her exposed breasts and stomach and knelt back beside him. She whispered, "You and True have been family for a long time, John. That's not the point. The point is..." She frowned, reaching for his hand. "I don't know how...how to do this." She waved her free hand back and forth between them. "And be the leader of this group. I don't know where to draw the line between personal...and professional."

He squeezed her hand. "Then why don't we just see what happens? Just relax and let it be what it is, Devon." His other hand came up, caressing her cheek lovingly with the backs of his knuckles. "I'm patient when I put my mind to it. Gotta be to have a headstrong girl like True. Just don't end this before we had a chance to be something wonderful. Please, Adair?" He leaned in then, brushing his lips against her cheek then her mouth. Almost like a whisper.

She closed her eyes at the contact, leaning into him as she moved her own hand to his neck and pulled him close again to kiss him only deeper this time. When the kiss ended, she opened her eyes slowly as their foreheads rested together. "Patience you'll need in spades, Danziger." But she didn't shut him down. She had to give her heart a chance to do right by her, by them.

"So?"

"We'll relax and see what happens." She smiled then, letting out a relieved sigh and finally pulling away and standing to retrieve her pants. She looked around. "Where the hell are my boots?"

He chuckled before he stood and began to dress himself. "You didn't wear any." He pulled on his underwear and pants and realized he was without a shirt. "Well, shank." He glanced at the sky. "Better get back. Fast..." He didn't mind Devon seeing him without his shirt, but the rest of the crew was a whole other ballgame.

She wrinkled her nose. She must have it bad to follow him barefoot into the unknown. After he'd laced and tied his boots, she folded their blanket and stowed it under one arm as he took her hand and began to lead her back toward camp. "I don't want to go back and be over..." She admitted.

"It's not over, Devon. It's just begun." He glanced over his shoulder as he held a branch out of her way for her to pass without it smacking her in the face.

/ - - /

Devon stated crossly, "This is not the way we do things, Danziger. Since when do you change our course without discussing it with me? You're little side trip has added a whole extra day of travel. Maybe even two." She had planted her hands on her hips and stared him down as he poked his head out from under the Dunerail.

He pushed himself up, wiping his hands on his pants and lifting a finger to wag at her. "Adair, I told you I was looking for smoother passages to get passed this rough terrain. The vehicles are taking a beating, and I can only rig up so much and make it half way passable as working." He lowered his hand, trying very hard to keep his temper in check. But this was Devon Adair and it was like locking horns with a bull.

She threw up her hands. "I guess I missed the part where you discussed it with me then. Communication, John. Or did you think that because you got into my pants that I'd just follow along behind your plans like a lost pup?"

It was a low blow, but it was out there. And she couldn't take it back, but she closed her eyes and lowered her voice. "Look, all I want is for you to talk to me. Is that too much?"

His eyes were dark, clouded with so many emotions that he was afraid to speak for fear of damaging them even further. "You better walk away, Adair. I ain't in full control of my mouth right now, and you might wanna let me simmer down before we discuss this further." And with that, he crawled back under the dunerail and resumed his work.

The nerve of that woman to bring up their personal relationship in regards to their professional one was only the tip of the iceberg. She'd been refusing to spend any private time aside from nagging at him about thing for almost three weeks. He was confused, hurt, and angry. And this only added fuel to his already well tended fire.

He gave a snort. "Go, Devon. I mean it."

Devon was stunned at her dismissal, but she should have expected it. She turned on her heels, fighting hard not to stomp away like a scolded child. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "That man is infuriating."

Yale raised an eyebrow. "From what I can tell, you started it, Devon." He tried so hard to remain impartial, but he'd been around since she was young, and she was his daughter in almost every sense of the word except by blood. And he could see her faults almost as clearly as he could see her virtues. "He's doing what's best for everyone. If we add a day or two, what's the real harm?" Only he knew this was much deeper than what was on the surface. She was in love with him, and they had been intimate. Her words to John had only confirmed what he'd suspected for almost a month now.

She narrowed her eyes at her tutor and friend. "He still should have talked to me before just deciding like that." And without further words, she did stomp off like a child.

True approached Yale and watched their leader, her Dad's friend, as she huffed away. "Why's Devon behaving like a brat, Yale?"

Yale chuckled. "She's not used to not getting her way. She'll be fine in a little while. Come, child. Class is about to begin. Uly, come on. We're behind schedule." He waved for Uly to join them from where he was practicing his Karate skills off to the left of camp. "We'll go sit beneath the trees over there and try to find a breeze." It was sweltering outside.

Danziger had pulled himself out from under the dunerail just after Yale and the children had passed by. He sought out Devon as she started to work at the navigation and communication tent. No doubt rechecking his coordinates. He huffed. "Christ..." he muttered as he watched her. He hadn't been prepared for her to shut him out. Not after everything that had happened that night.

But he was a patient man. That's what he had told her, and he had to try and do this delicately. He wanted her in every sense of the word, but she was just afraid. He'd just have to be extra careful. Try this communication thing her way. Maybe that'd make her happy, make her see he wasn't trying to take charge.

He sighed and slid back under the dunerail. He wasn't but half done with it, and he still had the other two vehicles to inspect before nightfall.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Devon sat alone at the far edge of camp. She could hear the others as they ate their evening meal and had a good time talking amongst themselves. She could only frown and stare off into the distance. It wouldn't be long now, and they'd be at New Pacifica. Then they would face another long, difficult challenge in getting it up and ready before the colony ship was due to land.

It had been a week since her blow up at Danziger over the route change, and he'd been making every effort not to repeat his mistake again. He talked over everything with her, and she found that to get on her nerves almost as much. He was trying so hard, doing everything right, and she still wasn't satisfied. She had no rhyme or reason as to why she was asking him to jump through so many hoops. He was good to her kid, and he treated her like a queen. Well, that was pushing it. And what did he get in return? Hostility, misdirected anger, and heartache.

She turned her head as she heard approaching footsteps. She half expected to see him standing there, but she found his daughter instead. "True, sweetheart, did you get enough to eat?" She scooted over a little and made room for the girl.

True stood, glancing around nervously. "Devon? Can we talk? About my Dad, I mean." She wrinkled her nose, but kept her hands down to sides to try and hide some of her nervousness.

Devon tilted her head, studying her. "What about your Dad? Are you worried because he's on an overnight scouting trip? He's got Magus with him. He's gonna be just fine." She reached out to smooth the girl's hair back and tucked it behind her ear. "You're welcome to bunk with Uly and me, if you want."

True's frown deepened. "It's not about him being out there scouting. It's about you." She looked down then, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Why are you being so mean to him when all he wants to do is help you?" She'd never understand grownups. Her eyes moved up, hidden behind her hair that had fallen into her eyes again and watched the look of shock, anger, frustration, and finally realization as the emotions radiated through their leader.

"True," Devon began. "It's complicated..." She had no idea how to talk to her about this. She wasn't even sure herself. She rubbed her palms on her knees, trying to rid them of the cold and clammy feeling that had momentarily washed over her. "Your Dad and I..."

"He likes you, I know. I'm not stupid." True stepped back slightly, ready to flee, but stopped at the last minute. "And I'm okay with that, I guess." She hardened her eyes as she met Devon's and stated, "but not if you're just playing with him because he's a drone. I won't have it." And with that, she hurried away. She knew she'd be in heaps of trouble when her Dad found out, but she didn't care.

She didn't want anyone hurting her Dad. He was all she had, but ever since she had figured out that her Dad liked Devon, she'd been imaging Uly as her kid brother and Devon as her Mom. Her heart hurt at the thought of almost having it only for it to be ripped away. Her Dad's happiness mattered too much to her to let Devon hurt him.

Devon sat shell shocked at how outspoken True had been with her, but she didn't chase her down and demand answers or an apology. True was right. She hadn't been being fair to him. And it was breaking her heart. She loved him. She wanted him, but she had no idea how to make it work. She didn't know where to draw the lines, or were they supposed to be blurred from then on out?

She sighed in frustration. She fitted her gear to her head and flipped the eyepiece around. "Danziger? It's Adair. You busy?"

But it wasn't Danziger's voice that answered her. "Devon?" Magus's voice was half sleep filled. "Devon, it's Magus. John's not in camp right now. Everything okay?"

Devon's heart clenched then, taking a deep breath to calm her fear and anger. That man would never learn to keep his gear handy at all times. She could strangle him. She was glad he wasn't there at camp, or she would have. "Yes, Magus. Just checking in. Tell him I called. No need to return the call. How's it looking?"

She listened intently as Magus gave her a full report and some ten odd minutes later they signed off, and she finally managed to trek back to where the others were seated around a dimly lit lumalight. "You should all get a good night sleep. I'll take watch..." She didn't meet anyone's eyes as she spoke. Truth was, she missed Danziger, but that took a backseat to her anger and annoyance at him not taking better care to keep himself safe. Especially when she wasn't there to have his back.

/-/

Danziger was the first one True spotted when they caught up with the scouting party the following day. She ran to him with Uly hot on her heels. He grabbed her up, squeezing her tight then put her back on her feet before lifting Uly up and spinning him around. Their squeals of laughter as he chased them and wrestled them to the ground and tickled them both floated across the meadow.

Devon could do nothing but stand there and stare. It was so perfect. She could have it all. She wanted to run to him and wrap herself around him and never have to let go, but her feet were rooted to the spot. She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. "Yale!" She put her hand to her throat as her heart thundered loud in her chest. Her cheeks flamed bright crimson at having been caught openly staring.

"You have to talk to him sooner or later, Devon." He wrapped his arm loosely around her back and side hugged her. "Time and distance have a way of making it harder to get back to where you need to be." He kissed the side of her head. "Come on, child. Let's unpack."

She tore her eyes away from the three of them. John laid on his back with both kids wrestling to keep him pinned, and she had to fight the urge to smile at the scene. It was perfect. And just as his head turned to find her, she looked away and turned her back. It would have to wait.

/-/

Danziger was tired of waiting on Devon to seek him out. They'd had camp set up and fully operational for well over three hours, and she was still avoiding him. He grabbed up his cup of coffee and then poured her one as he moved off toward her tent. He knew that True and Uly were with Yale getting a late start to a history lesson, and that Devon was in her tent. No doubt slaving away. So he didn't bother to announce himself and barged right in.

"Ada..." Her name died on his lips at the sight before him. She lay on her cot fast asleep. She looked so beautiful with her hair falling around her face. He couldn't hardly breathe. His eyes softened. Gone were the harsh words he'd intended to throw at her. Only to be replaced with butterflies tumbling around in his gut.

He shifted quietly, setting his cup and hers down on the crate nearest the door. He'd heard from Walman that she'd taken all night watch and hadn't rode any of that leg of the journey. She deserved her rest as much as anyone, and he'd come to tell her just that.

He stepped closer to her cot, taking the maps that were across her sleeping frame and gently folded them so not to make much noise and set them aside. He ever so gently brushed the hair from her face and bent to brush his lips against her forehead. "Sweet dreams. Uly will be in my tent tonight..." He whispered.

"Love you..." She murmured, shifting in the cot but not waking up. She let out a soft sigh.

His heart skipped a beat. He'd longed to hear those precious words once more since that night, and now he had. Just not in the manner in which he'd expected them. "Love you, too, Devon." His voice was barely a whisper. He turned the light down slowly and then finally darkness overtook the tent.

Luckily for him, it was barely dusk outside, and there was enough light filtering through the tent flap. He grabbed the mugs of coffee and disappeared into the fading sun outside. They'd just have to talk tomorrow. He'd make sure of it. She had to face the facts because he wasn't going nowhere. Not without her. Not without Uly. He loved them too much to walk away.

She wanted to be stubborn. He'd be just as stubborn right back and hold his ground. Devon Adair should have learned by now that John Danziger didn't just give up. He fought for what he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Danziger had just finished giving the vehicles a last-minute inspection when True approached. She had her hands in her pockets and wore that guilty expression he had learned to read so well. "Ok, True-girl. Spill." He leaned against the wheel of the transrover and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Spill what? I ain't said nothing." She wrinkled her nose. "But I guess you haven't talked to Devon, have you?"

He felt a sinking feeling in his gut and shifted. "Is there something I need to have a word with her about? What did you do?" Or say? Because he knew the girl's mouth got her in trouble almost as much as her curiosity.

"No-nothing, Daddy. Just wondering." True flashed him one of her hundred watt smiles and rushed forward to hug him tight. "Just missed you is all. Nothing to worry about." She pulled back, squinting into the morning sun that was just over head as she looked into his eyes. "It okay if I ride with Alonzo and Julia in the 'rail? Uly and me?"

He hugged the girl to him before letting her go and gave a nod. "Uly's got to ask his Mom, but it's okay with me." There was more to what she was telling him, but he figured it would come to a head sooner or later. "Don't you make Julia and Alonzo have to get on you, hear me?"

"Yes, sir." She was a good six yards from him as she glanced back over her shoulder to see Devon approaching her Dad. Her stomach flipped over. She definitely was going to get in trouble now.

Devon held her canteen against her chest. "That's a smart girl you have there, Danziger." She didn't shift her focus to look at him, but instead kept watching the younger Danziger.

He gave a slight nod and a grunt to acknowledge that he heard her and agreed. "Too smart sometimes." He raked his fingers through his blond curls and then squared his shoulders for whatever criticism would come this morning. "Out with it."

That caused her head to snap around and a frown to crease her face. "Excuse me?" She'd come to thank him and hopefully ask him to talk later in the day when they made camp that evening, but not if he was going to take that tone with her.

"You got that look. Like somethings on your mind. Figure I was off in calibrating the coördinates for today. I done re-checked them twice. There's no other way." He had no idea why he was picking a fight other than the look his daughter wore put him on edge. Something had happened and now her and Devon had a secret. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

She gave a soft snort. "Just forget it. Let's move out. Daylights wasting, and it's already hotter than hell out here." She slipped her canteen strap over her arm and started walking.

"Adair, wait..." He knew then he'd done said the wrong thing. He let out a frustrated breath and hurried to catch up with her, calling out to Bess and Morgan along the way. "Hey, Martin. Why don't you and Bess take first shift in the rover?" He watched as the small man took Bess' hand and hurried her toward the cab like he was afraid John would change his mind. "Adair, would you hold up? Adair!"

She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of stopping now. He'd learn one day just how stubborn she was. If he wanted to keep testing her patience, so be it. She squared her shoulders, not bothering to even look back.

He rolled his eyes, managing to catch up in several long strides. "Devon, damn it!" He spoke through clenched teeth. "Why does everything have to be an all out war?" He slowed his pace to stay even with her. "C'mon. Don't shut me out." Not anymore than you already do, he added silently.

"Because you make assumptions." She wasn't up to fighting. In fact, her stomach felt like she was going to vomit at any given moment and her skin felt clammy and her knees weak. She let out a soft hiss of breath before giving into the feeling and stopping. Hands on her knees, she tried to keep her breathing slow and steady. "Can we not do this?"

Immediately concerned, his mind went straight to the worst case scenario of a relapse. Only they were a good six hundred miles from Bennett's ship. There would be no hope of saving her again. "Devon? What's wrong? Do you hurt? Need to sit down?" His hand moved quickly, taking the canteen and lowering it to the ground as he touched her lower back gently. "C'mon. Let's sit you down."

"I'm fine," she growled through the nausea and momentary loss of self-control. She straightened up, relieved that the feelings were starting to ebb away. "There. All better." She brushed him off, stepping out of reach of his touch and took her canteen again. She uncorked the top and put it to her lips and took several slow sips. It only made her stomach worse, but she fought it as hard as she could. She refused to allow John Danziger the satisfaction of playing hero. Again.

He let out a frustrated breath. "Stubborn," he growled. He had half a mind to call for Julia anyway. If Devon was sick, they needed on top of it now. Not later.

"Pot meet kettle."

He gave a snort. "Fine. Have it your way, but if you so much as take a breath out of line, I am halting this convoy and you're being seen about. Understand."

"Yes, sir," she snorted with a salute and everything. She quickened her steps to catch up to the others and put distance between him and her. She didn't need to be babysat. Especially by him.

/- -/

Danziger had watched her closely throughout the rest of the morning. She had seemed just fine, but he knew from the past experience that she was good at hiding things. So instead of arguing, he pulled rank as co-leader of their ragtag group and insisted that everyone that rode that morning would now switch with those that walked. He didn't give her an option. He'd also hoped that he could manage to get her in the passenger seat of whatever it was he commandeered.

But nope. Devon Adair was too quick for him and partnered herself up with Baines in the rover. He glared daggers at the terrain in front of him, not even taking care to avoid the potholes along the way.

Walman glanced over at him about an hour in. "You sure you're okay, Danziger?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Walman shrugged. "Well, that hole back there was plenty big enough for you to see and move around, but you drove right over it. And fast." His ass still felt the sting as he'd been jostled from his seat and landed back against the hard metal rail at the side.

"You'd rather walk?"

"No. No. I was just...if you need me to take over..." Walman started.

"No thanks. Just sit back, shut up, and mind your own business." Danziger knew it wasn't fair to take it out on the others, but that woman had a way of making him want to scream to the heavens. She was infuriating, and he was nearing the end of his already short rope.

/- -/

Devon was grateful for the forced ride. She had been barely managing one foot in front of the other, but she'd have walked all day had he not pulled rank on her. That was one of the promises she'd made him when she'd been pulled out of cryosleep by the cure Julia had managed to find. That she wouldn't overdo it, and when he or Julia said she'd had enough, she'd listen.

She hated that promise now, and up to that point, only Julia had used that promise against her. And with good reason, but John Danziger was slowly grating on her nerves with his overbearing attitude today. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

And promptly fell asleep.

/- -/

And that's where they all left her once they'd reached their camp for the night. They'd quickly set up camp and had dinner going when she emerged from the cab of the transrover.

"Why wasn't I woken?" She bypassed all of the other Eden Advance crew and made a beeline for Danziger as he stood making a thorough check of the ATV.

"You needed the rest." It was a clipped reply as he wiped his hands on a cloth. "We'd have done the same for anyone else." He lifted his eyes then, locking on hers. He could see how tired she still was, and he decided to switch tactics. "Maybe you need to go back on the vitamin and nutrients Julia made for you. You're looking pale, Adair. Can't have you takin' ill on us when New Pacifica is just on the horizon."

"And just who are you? Not my father, and most certainly not my physician. I'll thank you kindly to mind your own business." She gave a snort and turned to walk away, but stopped after only a couple feet to turn back, hand on her hip. "And I'd like you to keep what goes on and what doesn't between you and me, and not share it with your daughter."

True was lodged beneath the ATV, tightening screws and bolts that her Dad couldn't get to. She wished she had been anywhere but there. She held her breath as Devon stomped away and waited until she was summoned. And sure enough, she only had to wait a second. If that long.

"True, front and center, and be prepared for a long talk." He wanted to get down to the bottom of this. And the sooner, the better.

/- -/

Devon managed to make it to the back edge of the tent she shared with Uly before reaching to grab a hold of the tree close by and steady herself. The feeling from that morning returned, only it was worse. She managed to turn her back to the others and threw up into the bushes. She let out a soft groan.

This could not be happening. They were almost there. She couldn't get sick. Not again. She couldn't be a burden on her crew. She wouldn't allow it this time. The cure had been too good to be true.

Now she just had to keep it secret. If it kept happening, she'd confide in Julia and swear her to secrecy. She wouldn't have the others carrying her weight.

Not this time.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Uly popped up next to John that night just as he and True were told to get ready for bed. He had that look in his eyes and Danziger knew tonight was going to end up rather interesting. "So, Sport, what's up? Didn't your mom tell you to go to bed?"

Uly nodded. "But, John, I was hoping you'd tuck me in and finish that story you was telling True and me about the war between the States back on Earth." He bounced on the heels of his feet. "You promised..." he reminded him.

True had paused a few feet from the fire and waited to see if her Dad was going to make good on that promise or send them to bed. She was already in trouble, but she didn't think he would send her to bed without more of the story. It was history after all, and her learning was important to him.

John looked around, finding his daughter, and he finally gave a nod. "Alright. You and True meet me in your tent in two minutes. I want faces and necks and hands washed and teeth buzzed. No exceptions. On the double." He pointed toward the portable sink.

The children raced to be the first ones to obey. It gave those around the fire a good chuckle.

Yale spoke up, "You must be quite to story teller. I can't ever seem to get either of them that interested in our history. Very good. Maybe I should pass that onto you."

John held up his hands. "No way. I got enough to do since crash landing on this rock." He finished his coffee-substitute and carried his cup to the dirty dishes and rinsed it and placed it aside. "Night, everyone." He gave them all a wave and headed toward the Adair tent.

He ducked inside without knocking. He smiled when he saw them both on Uly's cot. Uly at one end. True at the other. He grabbed a crate. "Alright. Did you say you wanted to hear the story of the Council and how they almost destroyed the Advance ship?"

Both kids cried out, "No! The war between the states!" They both burst out laughing.

John chuckled. "Alright. Settle back and get your ears turned up. So where were we?" He wanted to see how much they had paid attention.

True cooed out, "Oh! You were telling us about how President Lincoln..."

John interrupted, "That's right. So you two ready? There will be no interruptions for pee breaks or water."

"Dad!" True shrieked, cheeks flaming red. She covered her face with her hands. "Just get on with the story."

Uly giggled. He nudged True with his knee. His eyes rolled back in his head as he let out a sigh. "Yeah. The story, Mr. John."

John laughed. "Okay. Okay. So President Lincoln..."

/ - - /

Devon moved into her tent, content to just go to sleep. She was beyond exhausted, and her cot was the best place for her. She stopped short when she found Danziger standing up about ready to scoop up True. "Oh..."

He turned, giving her a hesitant smile. "They wanted to know more about President Lincoln and the war between the states." He turned fully to face her. "Not sure how much they heard. They were both out pretty quickly."

She glanced around them to Uly and True. "You can leave her if you want. I'd hate for you to wake her." She grabbed a light weight sheet cover and moved to put it over the sleeping children. She stood up straight, closing her eyes as she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm just as his hand landed on her hip.

Her senses were on overload. She didn't know which end was up. Or down, for that matter. It was only a matter of time before John would demand answers from her, and she wasn't ready for his questions or the path they'd lead them on. "I'm just tired is all. Maybe I'll ride all day tomorrow," she suggested, knowing that would put him at ease. At least for now. "Then after tomorrow we can call for a two day break?"

He still had a hold of her hip, desperately wanting to pull her forward and kiss the very lips that were constantly driving him to maddness. They were a match alright. And as much as he hated the bickering and constant uphill battle, he loved her just as much. Nothing would change that. Nothing. He gave a nod. "They'll sure appreciate it. You'll tell them in the morning?" When she gave her nod, he moved his other hand up to cup her cheek and ran his thumb across her cheekbone. "Get some rest?"

"Yeah." She'd given in to his touch, letting him calm and soothe her like only he could. She took a slow, deep breath in and let it out. Then came the yawn. "Going right now," she promised him.

He slowly moved his hands from her. "See you in the morning, Devon." And it was like that with them. The constant up and down, the bickering and the moments of sheer pleasantness. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but those moments were few and far between and they gave him so much hope. "Good night," he whispered, leaning in and catching her cheek with his lips.

She watched his back as he exited her tent. Her stomach was full of butterflies once again. She couldn't stop the stupid grin from stretching across her face. Nor her hand as it lifted and pressed gently to the place his lips had just been. "Good night," she whispered after he was long gone. She then slowly climbed into bed and made ready for sleep that came quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Devon had made her announcement about their two day rest stop, and the mood of the entire camp changed drastically from tired and warn to upbeat and eager to be on the trek already. The sooner they reached their intended location, the sooner they all got to do anything they wanted. Well, within reason.

She even informed them that the maps showed a sizable body of water, and the children were excited at the prospect of swimming. It would be a welcome reprieve from the heat of the summer months on the planet. She just hoped it all worked out so they could enjoy it to their hearts content.

They had packed up in record time, and as she promised, she elected to ride. Her body just didn't feel up to walking. The thought of riding made her stomach churn. She just wanted this feeling to go away. She knew if it continued or somehow got worse, she would have to let Julia know. Maybe it was just some kind of illness that lasted a few days.

/ - - /

Uly hurried along to catch up with Danziger as he walked along beside the vehicles. He slid his smaller hand into the larger man's hand as he finally caught up to him. He had to take two steps to Danziger's one, and he noticed that the man slowed his pace to make it easier on him. He smiled up at him. "Wanted some man company for a change. True and Bess..." He trailed off, thinking it might not be such a good idea to bad mouth True to her Dad.

"Women talk to much, huh?" John teased Uly. "Probably talking about braiding their hair and other girl stuff. Ain't much fun for us men, and let me tell you, Sport. It doesn't get any better." He squeezed Uly's hand. "But that's alright. We love 'em that way, huh?"

Uly nodded quickly, grinning from ear to ear. "I like playing with her and stuff. She's fun. Sometimes I forget she's a girl. She's not afraid of anything." Or that's how it always seemed to him. He admired True for that. "Although, I hate it when she gets us in trouble with Yale. He usually gives us both extra work to do." He wrinkled his nose and gave a slight shrug.

"Yep. Nothing but trouble," Danziger said with a sigh as he glanced over at the rail. Devon had been a good sport today, and she had rode the whole day, but he knew it was driving her crazy. "Sometimes, they don't realize that they can ask for help..." He caught her eyes, holding them for several beats. He then glanced back down at Uly.

Uly had caught Danziger watching his Mom. He glanced down at his feet. "How come you and my Mom fight so much? Is it like with me and True? That she's doing girly stuff?"

John gave a slight chuckle and shook his head. "Depends on the fight," he admitted openly. "She's stubborn and moody." And damn near perfect. He reached down then, releasing Uly's hand and grabbed the boy about the hips and slung him up onto his shoulders. "But she's got her reasons. She's trying to get us to New Pacifica. Without her being that way, we'd all have gotten lost and eaten by Grendlers when we landed on this rock."

Uly laughed and glanced around from his new perch. He felt as tall as a mountain. "Grendlers won't eat us, Mr. John. Especially not True. She'd taste too sour." He giggled even louder when Danziger tickled his ribs.

"Watch it. That's my girl your talkin' 'bout," Danziger teased. He liked that Uly wasn't afraid to just be himself. "But we should do something special for your Mom and True. I think they deserve it, don't you? I mean, they put up with us and all."

Uly got excited. "You mean like a surprise?"

Danziger nodded, glancing up as Uly leaned over to meet his eyes. "We'll have to plan it all out and keep it secret."

Uly bounced a bit. "I can do that, Mr. John."

/ - - /

They arrived at their destination over an hour late after having to make a detour around a marsh that ended up being more quicksand than anything. They hadn't lost anyone or anything of value, but it was only some small miracle. One Devon decided wouldn't need to happen again. So she had already made plans to study the maps and maybe do a small scout ahead instead of resting on the second day of their two day rest. One she'd already volunteered herself to go on.

She stood up slowly. She was stiff but ready to get camp set up. There was no real need to delegate duties as they were pretty much accustomed to everything that needed doing. The mess tent went up first so that Magus and Bess could get to work on their nightly meal while the others set up personal tents and the navigation tent.

An hour later, she glanced around. Everything was good to go, and she was relieved. Her body seemed even more tired after riding all day than it had been after walking only half the day before. Something just wasn't right. She spotted Julia ducking into the Med tent and quickly followed. "Hey, Julia. Got a minute?"

Julia poked her head out. She pushed the flap back. "Come on in. I was just going to do a quick inventory. We can talk while I work..." she suggested as Devon followed her inside.

"This won't take but a minute. Do you still have that vitamin cocktail you made up for me? I'm feeling a bit drained. Thought it might help." Devon stopped in the middle of the tent, meeting the doctor's eyes. "If not, I'm sure I'll be feeling better after some rest."

Julia's interest went from her equipment to Devon. She tilted her head. "I have half a batch left. Just let me get the diaglove. Make sure it's not something more serious."

Devon shook her head. "That won't be necessary. I shouldn't have went off them so soon. They really were helpful. Guess I am just stubborn." She gave her a quick smile and insisted, "Really. I'd tell you if it was more than that."

Julia hesitated for a moment before she relented and rummaged through her medications and supplements. She produced a vile and her small injector to administer the cocktail. "Come by in the morning, and I'll give you another. Won't hurt to double up for a few days before you just do one daily." She fixed the vile to the injector and put it to Devon's neck below her ear and pressed the trigger. A slight hiss, and it was over.

"Thank you, Julia." Devon let her eyes meet the doctor's eyes. "No reason to mention this. Don't need anyone to panic..."

Julia nodded. "Goes without saying. I'm here if you need anything, Devon."

Devon laid her hand on Julia's arm and squeezed. "Door swings both ways, Julia." And she turned and exited the tent. Her stomach growled just as they announced it was time to eat. She joined the others in line.


End file.
